


The desirability of knowledge

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pining, before the road trip, brotherhood era, not yet together, rated M for language just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Ignis has one bad date after another and little by little realizes Prompto has everything he is looking for in a partner - after all, he has always been attracted to intelligence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [promnisweek](https://promnisweek.tumblr.com/) day 3, prompt "Prompto's actually very smart and every time he shows it Ignis wants to bang him".  
> It was really difficult to write such a smart Prompto and I'm not even sure, I've managed to make him smart enough?!
> 
> Beta reader:  
> Eric Panda

"So, how was your date?" Gladio asked and immediately flinched as Ignis cut off a piece of carrot with way more force than necessary.   
"Worse than the date before and _yes_ , even worse than you're imagining," the cook hissed and continued to cut the vegetables.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and the four men had once more decided to have dinner together at Noct's apartment. The prince and his best friend were busy playing King's Knight on their phones while Ignis was cooking and Gladio had nothing better to do than occupy valuable space in the kitchen without really doing anything besides from getting on the advisor's strained nerves.

The tactician took a deep breath. He had been rather stressed lately and it wasn't his intention to let it out on his friends as he snapped at Gladio and prepared Noct's least favorite vegetables for dinner, but these things just happened on their own: He was working on autopilot instead of thinking his actions through. It had been Gladio's idea, that Ignis signed up on a dating app a few weeks ago to look for a date and a relationship at its best. So far this idea had proved itself as a letdown, though.

"What happened? Thought he looked nice?" Gladio dared to ask and the cook sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to skip this conversation no matter what.  
"Yes, he did look nice," Ignis stated, "but that was all."  
"Hmm, so his character wasn't nice enough for a second date?" Gladio asked before a dirty grin appeared on his face and he added, "Did you at least get laid if he looked so _nice_?"   
"Quiet!" Ignis reprimanded the shield and it was all thanks to his combat training, that the knife in his hand stopped right in front of Gladio's nose as he pointed it at him. The shield visibly gulped and took a step back, following the advisor's gaze to their two young friends occupying the couch, laughing and totally lost in their game.

"Keep your voice down, Gladiolus. Not everyone needs to know about this stuff," Ignis said after a sigh left his mouth, relieved that the young ones hadn't overheard them. They both knew about his sexual orientation, but they neither needed to know about his dates nor his sex life - or his _non-existent_ sex life lately.

As he felt the shield's impatient and questioning stare on him, the advisor sighed and quietly started to tell his best friend and wingman about yesterday's events. "It was unbearable, Gladio. Even dinner with the councilmen would have been more appealing than this weirdo."  
"Huh... wasn't he some big shot from a huge company?" Gladio crossed his arms as he leaned back against the counter next to Ignis, willing to listen to the whole story.  
"He's an accountant of a huge company, yes. Although I have no idea how someone this utterly stupid could ever get such a position."  
"That bad?"  
"More than bad, Gladio..." Ignis sighed and he felt how a switch inside him had been flipped and he was ready to complain about everything that had happened. "It wasn't even possible to have a decent conversation with him. He either didn't really listen to what I've told him or he just didn't get it. Nonetheless, he always nodded and said yes after my every sentence. When it was his turn to talk, he either said nothing or repeated the last sentence I had said before. Talking to a parrot would have been more profit-yielding," the advisor mentioned sarcastically.

"He didn't even have his own opinion, always only agreeing with me. I've tested it, Gladio. In the beginning, I've said that I liked white wine the most and he said he does as well. Later I've told him that I liked red wine the most, just to test his reaction, and he only said he does as well. I don't need such a snake in the grass," the tactician said to end his narration.  
"Not even as a one night stand?" The shield asked in disbelief.  
"To be honest, I've thought about it at first," Ignis sighed, "But his stupidity was such a turn-off, I went home alone directly after dinner. That was a waste of my time _and_ my money."  
"He didn't even pay for your dinner? Tsk, so much about his promise to invite you. I'm starting to think he really wasn't good enough for you anyway," Gladio tried to placate the whole situation.   
"No, apparently he didn't have enough money on him. And for a moment I was afraid I had to pay for _his_ dinner as well because he couldn't find his wallet. You should have seen his bag, Gladio. I've never seen that much chaos inside a single bag of anyone - especially an accountant's."

"Aren't accountants supposed to be tidy?" Prompto asked before his cheeks lit up in a cute pink tone. "Sorry, I didn't intend to listen in on your conversation, just wanted to get something to drink and overheard you talking."  
"It's alright, Prompto. It's not like we were whispering about secrets," the advisor answered to calm the blond boy and purposefully ignored the smirking look Gladio gave him. The shield had more than once teased Ignis about being too lenient and friendly towards the young photographer. The tactician had denied this at first, but he had to admit that Gladio might be right. Ever since the shield had pointed it out, Ignis realized his behavior himself. Just now had been no exception: He had reprimanded Gladio about keeping his voice down so no one overheard their conversation, but he couldn't be angry at Prompto for listening in. He never could be angry at Prompto about anything, the young boy always did his best and didn't mean any harm. It was cute and inspiring how hard he tried, there was no way he could be angry with him.

"Anyway," Prompto said after fetching a glass of orange juice, "I didn't intend to disturb your conversation. So, there was chaos in this accountant's bag?"  
"Yes... way too much," Ignis admitted with a sigh and felt an upcoming headache as he thought back to yesterday's evening.  
"Huh, that's weird. I always thought accountants should be neat and reliable. I don't think I could trust anyone to thoroughly manage finances if he isn't even able to manage the contents of his own bag."  
"Aren't those two different things?" Gladio raised his eyebrow in question.  
"Kind of, yes, but then again kind of not," Prompto confirmed, "His bag is his private possession, but I think the state of one's own bag, car or flat gives a great inside into a person's character. If he doesn't care about orderliness in his private life, does he really do so at his job? You can learn about people just by observing their mannerisms."  
Ignis blinked at the blond in front of him. He agreed with Prompto's words, that was exactly what he thought as well.

The advisor wasn't sure how long he had kept staring at Prompto, but the blond soon flashed him an awkward smile and walked back to the couch where Noct was waiting for him. Gladio gave Ignis's elbow a friendly jog to wake him from his trance and the advisor went back to cooking.

"Do you intend to help me or are you just going to keep standing there?" The cook hissed after a while.  
Gladio just smirked as he got closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Help you get into Prompto's pants?"  
"Gladiolus!!" Ignis almost screamed, causing their charge and his best friend to stare at him in question. He decided to ignore them all and continued to cut the carrots as he felt his cheeks heating up.  
"I'll cut the onions for you," Gladio said, but the knowing smirk never left his face.

Ignis sighed inwardly. Sometimes he wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that Gladio could read him so well. Sometimes it seemed like the shield understood him better than he himself did. He couldn't deny the fact that he had always liked Prompto, but it was nothing more than that, even though the young blond man was attractive. After all, this didn't mean Ignis would find him attractive enough to ask him out on a date. Or to constantly think about him. Or compare other men to him. Or always be nice to him and cook his favorite curry for dinner...

Ignis gave up. It wasn't his fault that he had a thing for cute, intelligent men. Even though Gladio never understood how intelligence could be attractive, it definitely worked for Ignis.

The cook did his best to ignore Gladio's smirking face and concentrate on preparing their curry with rice for dinner. It worked really well as he soon managed to blend out his surroundings and focus on cooking instead.

When they all finally sat down at the table to eat, Prompto's eyes lit up. "I love curry!"  
A small smile appeared on the advisor's face until he heard the expected mumble from his charge. "There are carrots in it..."  
Ignis sighed. He had cut the pieces especially small, hoping that Noct might eat them, but the young prince really preferred to meticulously sort every tiny piece of carrot out of his plate.

"Noooct, a few pieces of carrot won't kill you!" Prompto reprimanded his best friends before Ignis had the chance to say anything.  
"I'm not so sure about this..."  
"Dude, do you have any idea how nutritious these things are?" Prompto frowned.  
"... No?" Noctis admitted.  
"They have more vitamins than your average vegetable, especially vitamin A and carotene! That makes them very nutritious. What do you think why babies are fed mashed carrots so often? Either way, you should appreciate it, that Ignis takes your health and well-being into consideration whenever he prepares you a meal. You shouldn't underestimate his diligence to balance your diet and at least taste-test the curry. Maybe you won't even taste these tiny little carrot pieces if you eat them together with the sauce and rice," the blond lectured the prince and everyone just quietly stared at him.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh... you really love carrots, don't you?" Noctis answered with a sigh to break the silence.  
"I wouldn't say it's the _carrots_ he loves," Gladio said with a teasing smirk, which changed into a painful grimace as Ignis outright kicked his shin under the table. He really appreciated Gladio as a best friend, but sometimes he could go without his constant taunts. The shield took quite too much enjoyment in making Ignis blush with his inappropriate comments. The advisor saw Prompto's cheeks lit up and the blond stared down at his plate as he hurried to eat and ignore Gladio's comment which had evidently made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, he felt unwell when a friend suggested he had feelings for another friend. Who wouldn't?

The prince, apparently unaware what Gladio had hinted at or just outright ignoring it, put a little piece of carrot with rice and curry sauce on his spoon, eyeing it warily before he closed his eyes and reluctantly put it in his mouth. Eagerly awaiting his reaction, Ignis watched the black haired man and was surprised when the young man didn't contort his face in disgust. Noctis, as if he himself couldn't believe what had just happened, carefully opened his eyes. "I guess... it's okay with enough other stuff to cover up the taste," the prince mumbled almost shyly.

Ignis had to hold back his tears as he watched Noctis eat his carrots for once in his life. That had been an amazing maneuver of Prompto, proving that no one should ever underestimate him.   
As the advisor smiled at Prompto and mouthed a silent _thank you_ , the photographer happily smiled back, making Ignis's cheeks burn once more.

He really had a weakness for Prompto.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, Ignis was picking up the prince and Prompto from school and even though he tried to keep his usual calmness, it wasn't easy for him. Last night he had been plagued -or blessed?- with a very vivid dream involving the young blond man and himself in a rather compromising situation. He solely blamed Gladio and his constant teasing for this development and the only thing which stopped him from complaining to his best friend about it, was the fact, that that would only urge on the shield to tease him even more.

It had been months since the advisor had woken up with such a hard-on and he couldn't lie to himself about his feelings for the photographer any longer. He was attracted to Prompto. To his body and mind, his smile and shrewdness, his voice and intelligence.

Ignis smiled as the two young men got into the car and he returned their greetings, his eyes drawn to Prompto instead of his charge, who he should look after.   
"Iggy, Prompto has been called to work since his colleague got sick. Could you drive him there before you take me home?" Noctis asked after he had settled down in the backseat.  
"Certainly," the advisor answered and for once didn't mind the detour. He never minded, if he could do Prompto some good.  
"Only if it's not too much trouble... I've told Noct that I could take the train as well," the blond sheepishly admitted, ever his shy self.   
"Don't worry about it, Prompto. It's easier for you that way, use the drive to rest a little before you get to work," he answered and smiled, watching Prompto's cheek lit up through the rear-view mirror.   
"That's very considerate, thanks, Iggy!"

Prompto leaned back with a sigh, "I just hope the customers today won't be as stupid as the last one..."  
"What happened?" Noctis asked and Ignis tried to keep his focus on the road as he listened in on the teenagers' conversation.   
"Last time there was this guy, who thought he knew it all," Prompto groaned, "but, believe me, he knew _nothing_ about photography!"  
"A smart ass?" Noctis asked, his voice sounding way too amused.  
"Worse than that, really. He even dared to question everything I advised him about. He had taken a few test shots with the brand new model of my favorite camera manufacturer and it turned out dark and blurry. I've told him how he had to change the settings but he insisted on knowing it better and just made it worse. It was painful to see how he mistreated the poor camera..."  
"It's only a camera, Prom," Noctis snickered.  
"It's not _only_ a camera for a photographer, Noct! And either way, it was annoying how he dared to ignore my advice and even complain to _me_ about the camera. Claiming it was trash and not worth the money when instead _he_ was the one who was trash and not worth to buy such an awesome baby!" Prompto continued with a pout and Ignis considered this expression cuter than he should.

"Not everyone can be as knowledgeable about cameras as you are, Prom," Noctis stated with a chuckle.  
"I know and I'm not expecting that. But it makes me angry when stupid people don't realize how stupid they are and even blame others for their own stupidity. Did I mention how _stupid_ he was? He even dared to say, that I'm no more than a sales assistant and shouldn't act up, pretending to know more about cameras than him. He made me so angry, Noct! But I couldn't start a fight with a customer," the blond sighed, "Don't you get it, how tiring stupid and unreasonable people are?"

"I'm not sure, I do... But Iggy might get it, he gets your level of intelligence," Noctis said and the advisor furrowed his brows as he saw his charge smirk like his shield used to do whenever he teased him. These two were spending way too much time together lately, Gladio's bad habits were rubbing off on their prince.  
"You're not stupid either, Noct, you are just lazy," Prompto stated with an unusual certainty in his voice, which made Ignis snort instantly.  
"Hey!" Noctis complained at once and the advisor couldn't contain a short chuckle before he pulled himself together again.  
"My apologies, but Prompto is right about you," the tactician confirmed, "and irrational people do tend to be tiring, that's true as well."

The prince left this statement uncommented and gazed out of the window as they continued the drive in silence for a while.

"You coming over after work?" Noctis eventually asked his best friend.  
"Hmm," the blond pondered, cocking his head in thought, "if you wanna watch TV with me?"  
"What do you wanna watch?"   
"They are broadcasting the newest information about the Galadh refugees today!" Prompto answered cheerfully and Noct's face distorted in displeasure.   
"Politics. Great," the prince mumbled and looked out of the window. Ignis watched their exchange in the rear-view mirror and had to smile. It wasn't a surprise that Noctis wasn't very impressed by politics even though he should be - probably more than anyone else. But it was a pleasant surprise that the blond had a truthful interest in it. When the advisor had first heard of Prompto he was as skeptical as he always is about new acquaintances and wondered if the young man would be a good influence for the prince or not. By now he really had nothing to worry about anymore. Prompto had surpassed all his expectations: he was polite, smart, courteous, up-to-date, empathic, inquisitive, attractive...  
The tactician shook his head, maybe he was more captured by Prompto than the young prince was.

"Noooct," Prompto whined, "politics are important! You can't ignore that."  
"Yeah, yeah, but I don't need to hear about this stuff in my free time," the black haired man complained without looking at his friend.  
Prompto sighed and crossed his arms. "I knew you would say that. I'll just watch it at home and come over tomorrow. Oh! Maybe I'll even have time to continue watching the chocobo documentary on mogflix."   
"Is there even anything you don't know about chocobos yet?"  
"Maybe? I'll find out by watching."  
"You nerd," the prince said with a friendly chuckle.  
"Not everyone can sleep away all his free time," the blond answered, playfully sticking out his tongue.

When the tactician had known Prompto for only a few weeks, he had thought the blond was spending most of his free time playing video games and occasionally taking a few photographs, but he had soon been proven wrong. The young man was not only spending his free time going after his hobbies, he even worked as a volunteer. Furthermore, he still found the time to follow the news and had more than once talked with Gladio about some historical books they both had read.

Prompto apparently had an innate curiosity and absorbed knowledge without end.   
And Ignis apparently had an undeniable crush on this intelligent young man.

~

The car ride to Prompto's part-time job had felt way too short for the driver's liking and in the evening Ignis had to admit to himself that he felt sad about Prompto staying true to his word and not coming over tonight. The advisor enjoyed cooking for the prince and spending time with him, but he had gotten used to the presence of the energetic young blond.

As he laid in bed that night, Ignis groaned in annoyance about his own feelings. He was disappointed that he hadn't seen Prompto tonight, but at the same time, he was looking forward to meeting him tomorrow. Overall it was troubling that his mind was occupied by the intelligent young man so much that he even laid in bed, sleep escaping him because he couldn't stop thinking about Prompto.

It had been a pleasant surprise to the advisor how interested the blond was in politics, Noctis really could learn a thing or two from his best friend, but the tactician really didn't want to think about his charge now. Instead, he remembered how Prompto's eyes had sparkled today as he had told them about the previous episodes of the chocobo documentary and what he had already learned about them. Ignis had to admit that the blond was way more informed about this certain topic than himself - the same applied to knowledge about photography.

Although what got to him the most, was that Prompto wasn't only keen about memorizing topics he was interested in, but also had the wits to use all the knowledge he had gathered throughout his life. After all, he had managed to make Noct eat his vegetables, what no one else ever had achieved. Prompto was intelligent, creative, astute, cute, cheerful, keen, empathetic, rational...

Ignis moaned.

_Dear Astrals_ , when had his hand started to move down his body to stroke his erection?

He bit his lip and thought for a tiny second that he really shouldn't get off to one of his friends, but his body decided that it didn't care about proprieties and the advisor had to give in to his physical needs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting Ignis had to attend the next day went on so much longer that he wasn't able to pick up Noctis and Prompto from school. His bad conscience told him that karma was getting back at him for having lewd thoughts about a friend and getting off on it the night before.

When he finally arrived at Noct's apartment in the evening, the boys were huddled together over the prince's handheld console, probably busy playing Professor Layton again.  
"Iggy!" Noctis greeted him in excitement, "remember how I got stuck at this stupid extra puzzle the whole evening yesterday? Prom solved it in only a few minutes!"  
"It's nothing special, Noct. You were probably just tired yesterday," the blond mumbled, a faint coloring of pink shading his cute cheeks.

"That's marvelous," Ignis answered with a smile and added _humble_ to his mental list of adjectives, that described Prompto.

The advisor put down his purchases in the kitchen after reluctantly averting his gaze from the blond sunshine, as his gaze instead fell upon the closed school bags which laid untouched on the kitchen table. He really didn't want to impute his charge anything, but he had to ask anyway. "Noct. You remember our rule about finishing your homework before playing video games?"

The telltale twitch of the young prince told the advisor everything he needed to know and he sighed.  
"It's Friday, Iggy..." the prince complained before the tactician even had a chance to say something.  
"Yes, it's Friday. And we both know you are either doing your homework right now or Sunday night, resulting in you being an even more sleep-deprived, grumpy mess on Monday morning," Ignis stated, his head already starting to hurt as he remembered previous Mondays.

"Come on, Noct," Prompto said encouragingly and the advisor was once more happy about the blond's presence, "It's only math, we'll be finished in no time."  
" _Only_ math? I have no idea what crazy stuff Mr. Triangulum was talking about today," Noctis sighed as he put away the game and reluctantly got up from the couch to fetch his school bag.

"Antiderivatives," Prompto mentioned casually just as Ignis wanted to ask about the topic of today's lesson.  
"Bless you..." Noctis mumbled and Ignis smiled at the way the prince frowned while the blond only laughed in amusement. Prompto never seemed to stop surprising him with his unlimited knowledge. The tactician wondered if he really was knowledgeable about all topics. Maybe he could even hold a candle to Gladio's knowledge about sex?  
The advisor quickly shook his head to stop his thoughts from wandering in an inappropriate direction and alternatively he tried to concentrate on preparing their dinner.

"It's really not that hard if you remember the concept of derivation," the photographer explained as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Teach me, oh wise one," the black haired man answered with a playful singsong as he sat down next to his friend.

Concentrating on preparing the lasagne for tonight proved to be rather difficult for Ignis, since he repeatedly forgot his own recipe as he was listening to Prompto's soft and cheerful voice, expertly explaining the prince the significance and implementation of antiderivatives before getting down to the actual exercises. He admired that Prompto took the time to make Noctis understand _what_ he was doing, and _why_ , instead of only letting him tenaciously memorize each step.

By the time Ignis had put the lasagne in the oven, Prompto had finished his own homework and waited for Noctis to finish as well. The prince had complained and wanted to do everything together but the blond had correctly stated that Noct needed the exercise and therefore should try to solve the problems on his own even if it took him some time.

That left the advisor and the photographer with some rare time on their own. They were used to spending time together but usually, this involved at least Gladio or Noct as well. The tactician felt himself get rather nervous as Prompto and himself waited for dinner and for the prince to finish, suddenly at a loss for words and throwing each other awkward glances. Ignis wasn't sure how to interpret Prompto's uneasiness, but he knew that thinking about it would leave him depressed eventually. Therefore he let his gaze wander around the room and as it landed on a chessboard Noct had gotten for one of his birthdays he spoke up before really thinking about it.  
"How about a match of chess?"

The advisor immediately flinched inwardly. Gladio always told him that his flirting and pick-up lines were way too boring, but on the other hand, he shouldn't be flirting with Prompto anyway. Maybe it would do his hormones some good if the blond told him that even if chess was a game a young man like Ignis enjoyed to play, in reality it was a game only old people ever-  
"Oh, yes! I love chess, but Noctis refuses to play with me anymore because he is such a sore loser," Prompto answered and almost bounced as he went to fetch the chessboard.

 _Oh, sweet Shiva_. He felt a telltale twitch in his pants and hurried to sit down at the table before anyone could see the state his treacherous body was in.  
"Then that's bound to be an interesting match. Noctis is sick of losing to me as well," the tactician stated, hoping his voice didn't sound as raspy as it appeared to. He had half the mind to observe Noctis roll his eyes about their comments, but the prince stayed silent and continued to do his homework.

A few minutes into the game, Gladio joined them, his training session with the Crownsguard finished, and after some quick greetings the shield sat down and quietly observed their game. Ignis wondered if his best friend was admiring Prompto's tactics and style of playing as much as he did. It was obvious that the blond took great care of all his chess pieces, trying to keep them safe with all his might - that applied to his pawns on the same level as to his other pieces. He knew about the strengths of every piece and valued them.  
Simultaneously the young man wasn't too soft-hearted or naive to think he could win this game without sacrifices, but he only made them when it was unavoidable. Ignis smiled excitedly as he recognized the true potential of Prompto's tactical finesse.

It had been a long time since he had such an excitatory game and the advisor got absorbed into it as he eagerly tried to figure out his opponent's next move, but got surprised more than once by the blond man's strategy. The triumphant smile on Prompto's face, whenever he managed to startle Ignis, was more intoxicating than anything had ever been before. Not being one for giving up without fighting back, though, the tactician turned the tables more than once, giving _him_ the opportunity to observe a cute pout on his opponent's face when it was his time to smirk triumphantly instead.

They were inspiring their opponent to come up with a new strategy every few moves, stimulating their observing skills, riling each other up at a fight for dominance until finally, Prompto made the decisive move.

"Checkmate."

"Let's fuck."

Everything went quiet at once. Ignis bit his lip and hold his breath as he stared down at the chessboard. He didn't dare to move, hoping that time would stop if he stopped everything. How could he make such a mistake and let that sentence slip from his lips?!

The silence broke as Gladio whistled insinuatingly, followed by a cheerful and loud laugh as he proudly patted the advisor's back. "Way to go, Iggy!"

Said advisor still wanted to hide below the ground as he felt his cheeks burning up, a million sentences flying through his head but no words leaving his quivering lips.

As Gladio continued to laugh and encouragingly squeezed his shoulder, the tactician finally dared to sheepishly lift his head and looked at a face, which was as red as his own felt, with almost watery eyes. He took in a sharp breath and inwardly cursed himself about how arousing Prompto looked when he was this vulnerable and tried his best to interpret the other's expression. Maybe his feelings were playing a trick on him, but despite everything, the blond almost looked... hopeful?

Ignis cleared his throat, the warmth of Gladio's hand on his shoulder, as well as Noct's knowing smile, reassuring him as his voice finally came back to him.  
"If you want to," he mumbled quietly.  
"Because _I_ want to," he added and cursed himself for his sudden lack of eloquence.  
"Because I really like you," he stated, his voice almost too loud by now.  
"By the hellfire of Ifrit, I'm doing this the wrong way around. My sincere apologies, but you make me lose my calmness," he shook his head and anxiously awaited Prompto's reaction.

He observed the photographer's mouth opening and closing but no words came out. All he had ever learned about body language and facial expressions failed him as he desperately but unsuccessfully tried to guess the thoughts and feelings of his love interest.

Their prince had mercy on them as he came to the rescue with a simple suggestion. "Maybe you should... go on a date?"

"Yes!" Ignis and Prompto answered in unison before they smiled at each other in relief.  
"Tomorrow?" The advisor asked hopefully.  
"Yes, tomorrow," the blond answered with a smile so beautiful Ignis could melt.

"Was about time," Gladio teased and Noctis immediately agreed with him. The advisor and photographer embarrassedly smiled at each other before all four of them started to laugh.

Guess no matter how knowledgeable a man was, his wisdom always seemed to fail him when it came to recognizing his feelings were reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> I'm usually struggeling how to end a fanfiction, but I really like the last sentence this time!

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
